1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to drop ceilings, and more particularly to a snap-on wireguide for a drop ceiling that prevents a cable or wire from becoming snagged or cut on the edges of a T-bar of a frame of the drop ceiling.
2. Description of the Related Art
A drop ceiling hangs below a main structural ceiling. The drop ceiling is typically suspended from the main ceiling by a grid of metal channels that are in the shape of an upside-down “T”, and are known as “T-bars.” The T-bars are typically suspended from the main ceiling by wires. The grid of T-bars is generally configured in a 2×2 foot square, known as a cell. It is also common for the grid to be configured in a 4×2 foot rectangle. A lightweight “panel” or “tile” is inserted into each cell. The drop ceiling conceals the main structural ceiling above, while allowing easy access to any lighting fixtures, wires, plumbing or ventilation ducts installed between the drop ceiling and the main structural ceiling.
The T-bars often have a rough or sharp top or side edge and wires can become snagged or entangled on the edges of the T-bars when running the wires across the drop ceiling. The sharp edges of the T-bar may also slice or nick the casing of the wire. Further, when an installer is running wires across the drop ceiling, the installer must use great effort to “snap” the wire upwards to un-snag the wire from the edges of the T-bar. This increases the installer's installation time and effort and may damage the wire, or the drop ceiling grid, during the installation process.